Honest & NaturalThe Best Love
by Black Gargie
Summary: This is just a POV from Sanosuke about their relationship while they were about to get into the 'big thing'. One shot. SLASH!


A/N: I'm not much of a fan for Rurouni Kenshin (I don't even read their manga) but I do like the relationship between Kenshin and Sanosuke after reading a few yaoi doujinshi manga-s. So I got an idea on this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Don't even want to. -_-

                                                HONEST & NATURAL—THE BEST LOVE

We're in Kenshin's room, ready to do the 'big thing'. Our relationship has been developing pretty much to the B stage and Kaoru and that lil' icky brat has come to accept this (although I'm beginning to think that Kaoru was a little disappointed at Kenshin for choosing me instead of her). We were ready to take our love to the next stage. We were ready to bond, both heart and soul.

Kenshin is removing my usual karate outfit now. I never had the habit of washing it, but dear ol' Kenshin had changed me from a dirty slot into a clean-as-a-whistle 'househusband'. Gee, I never knew Kenshin would look so seductive while he undressed me. He first slid down my upper half of the clothing, letting the cloth caress my skin. He slowly undid the bandages around my wrists and put butterfly kisses on them. He then removed my pants and my socks, and finally my bandages around my ankles, fingering my toes as he did it.

To tell the truth, as my clothes were removed one by one, besides feeling that my whole naked body is being looked at, I also feel slightly awkward and embarrassed. 

I mean, I don't always get naked in front of Kenshin. When we first started out, I had to kick him out of the bathroom in embarrassment because I didn't want him to see me naked and have any unclean thoughts about me. Now that I'm practically strapless, I don't know what else to feel.

He didn't take off the red ribbon off my forehead though. I didn't say a word about it. Without that ribbon, I'll feel more awkward. 

I tried taking off his clothes. I tried to slide his upper half of the clothing like he did mine, but my rough attitude sort of made me take it off just like that. Damn! I really need to work on being gentle—Kenshin was so gentle to me but not I. I untied his belt that held the lower half of his clothing and this time, I was able to slide it seductively off like he did mine. He was blushing, the red actually going past his X scar. I grinned.

Guess I got him into the 'mood'.

We are touching each other now. I stroked his cheeks, fingering his X scar and tracing his face. His face is so soft and smooth, like a child. How did he get to look so young when he claimed that he was married nearing his 30's? I find it very fascinating. 

He's stroking my face and my spiky dark hair. His hands, too, were quite smooth, like he had never held a sword before in his whole life. His caresses were wonderful. Enticing. Seductive. Full of love. He's kissing me now. He planted a kiss on my head, smelling my hair (I hoped I've washed it clean enough). He advanced to my forehead, then my nose, then to my neck just below the earlobe. I could feel a little bit of pressure. I blushed a little—he's actually sucking my neck. He's trying to leave a love-bite! I blushed even more.

_"Does my hair make you itch?"_ Kenshin's voice seemed concerned.

_"A little,"_ I replied.

We were whispering sweet nothings at each other.

_"My hair bothers you, doesn't it?"_

_"It's OK…"_

It felt just right. Without knowing, my heart actually felt truly happy. Just like that. A happiness that I just can't control.

He's kissing me now. Butterfly kisses, as usual. Our lips came together and were beginning to play games with each other. His tongue fondled mine, tasting it as if it was some kind of delicacy. In the middle of all the fondling, he even grabbed my tongue with his lips and sucked it before fondling with it again. I was under his control now. I didn't exactly get a chance to fondle his tongue—only a few times where I slid it into his mouth, tasting the inside of it for a brief moment before he invades me. We were kissing like we've never kissed before in years.

Actually we're pretty much serious about all this, but it felt a little weird. I mean…maybe we've never thought that we'll be doing this 'big thing'. But then again, when we started doing it, it all comes so naturally…

And now…

When I think about both of us being men, my heart couldn't help feeling uneasy about the whole thing. But this guy is special. There's no words to describe the chemistry happening between us that allowed me to let go of that uneasiness. He is not someone you just describe with words, you know.

_"Lie down."_ His words sounded like an order. I didn't like it.

_"No,"_ I replied, indignant.

_"You promised that you would listen to me."_

_"But…"_ Needless to say, he won the squabble. I lay down on the mattress bed all prepared before the 'big thing' on the cold tatami. He started giving me butterfly kisses again, from my neck to my throat (licking my Adam's apple while doing it) to my chest and slowly advancing towards the lower part of my body. I feel heated up and in the 'mood' right now.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was hoping that he would just stop playing with me and get into me already.

I sound like a pervert, don't I?  

Sometimes I wonder…even when my head has a voice telling me that this is not a normal relationship…yet…Well, he's a guy, and I'm a guy too. And yet we love each other…Enough to make us believe that nothing was gonna tear us apart. 

He's finally lifted my legs and thrust into me. I winced. It hurt quite a bunch and as he thrust in deeper, it hurt more and more until to the point of getting sore and burning. I gritted my teeth, moaning. It really hurt.

But somehow, in the midst of the pain, it felt so good.

He was thrusting in deeper still, fondling with my penis while doing it. Our sweats were mingling in together with each other. I feel something warm flowing down my butt. Whether it's blood or not, I have no idea. The room was dim, with only two candles. I reached out my arms to him and hugged him with one and tugged his red flaming hair with the other hand.

_"Ow…it hurts, Kenshin…"_ I cried. I could feel tears falling out of my eyes and his hands wiping them off.

_"Just relax…"_ he whispered into my ear and kissed me. 

I was burning. It was like some kind of heat disease. It was a heat I find it pleasurable and happy with. That's because my body is being taken possession by this guy. The guy I loved ever since we've met. I felt pain, yet I felt joy. It was a complicated feeling. A not-so-educated guy like me can't exactly put words into how I really feel.

As he thrust in deeper, combining us into one, my body continued to burn. I continued to sweat, I continued to cry, I continued to endure the pain and pleasure inflicted into me.

I've been drowned by passion…

***

_"I can't believe we've actually did it…"_

Our night of passion ended. Morning has come. I was on the mattress bed, still naked but had the decency to wrap myself up in a blanket, just in case any wise guy decided to barge in. Kenshin was getting dressed. He looked at me with concerned eyes and slowly advanced towards me.

_"Does that mean…you're regretting it now?"_

_"Well, not exactly…It's just…"_

_"Just what?"___

I looked at him, stared at his mesmerizing purple eyes. I suddenly felt awkward all over again. I held out my arms to him and hugged, hiding my face onto his chest.

_"I dunno, Kenshin…I just can't look at you face to face right now."_

_"Oh~ So that means you're shy right now, huh?"_ I could sense the teasing tone in his voice.

_"Don't say it out loud…"_ I could feel myself blush again.

I don't know. Seriously, in this world, all our general knowledge, all the things about right and wrong, and the power of virtue…are really just things that exist to control us and bring our emotions down.

They don't exactly are of much use in real life.

So, why don't we just bravely show out what our hearts really tell us to?

A/N: Pretty impressive for a one-shot fic, huh? Reviews plz!


End file.
